uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Zepar
Zepar is the sixteenth highest-ranking earl of Hell. Despite having the appearance of a girl with long, light-blue hair and a darkly-colored dress, Zepar is suggested to be male due to his use of a masculine speech pattern, and the fact that Zepar is of the opposite gender of his equally feminine twin Furfur. Zepar appears alongside Furfur when summoned by those who seek romance, and has the power to seduce humans. Zepar can also grant unlimited defensive power and even brief immortality to those who contract them. Profile in Dawn of the Golden Witch Zepar and Furfur are first seen when Shannon and George challenge Kanon and Jessica for the love gold butterfly brooch, which can grant love to one of the two couples. The twins then call for Beatrice, the original owner of the brooch, to supervise the challenge. Noticing that there are two Beatrices, the twins calls out some jokes about it and then allow "chick Beatrice" to take part at the challenge to win Battler's heart. The first part of the love trial is solved with Beatrice's victory and the two demons let happily Battler join to the challenge by Beatrice's side. After the trial is over, Zepar and Fufur give the brooch to the winning couple and bless their young love. After that, they take part to Battler and Erika's marriage, blackmailing Erika to tell the whole world about her cowardice if she refused Beatrice's love duel. At the end they celebrate the wedding of Battler and Beatrice. In this game, Zepar and Furfur's main use is to pick which personality of Beatrice's is most worthy of love. Profile in Requiem of the Golden Witch In Requiem, Zepar and Furfur are two actors on the stage of the show presented by Clair Vaux Bernardus. They mainly comment what Clair has shown and interview one by one all the characters of the story. Although it was hinted in "Dawn" it is confirmed by Will that Furfur and Zepar were added to the previous game and to this one to enlarge the mistery about Beatrice's gender, so in a way the two demons are also connected to Beatrice. Profile in Ougon Musou Kyoku (Symphony of Golden Dream) Zepar and his/her twin Furfur also appear in Ougon Musou Kyoku as the speakers, they introduce every match, and they guide the player through the main menu. They can be seen also in the opening video. Relationships *Furfur, Sister/Brother *Beatrice, Friend Personality Just like his/her sibling Furfur, Zepar is very dramatic and over-zealous in every move he/she makes and talks with the airs of an actor on stage. He/she is Zepar's counterpart and is never seen upset or crying. Unlike Furfur, Zepar seems to have a slightly more manly attitude. Trivia * Because Zepar is thought of being the male of the twins, but having the appearance of a female, Zepar is often called "the trap" by Umineko fans. * It is heavily implied that Furfur and Zepar knew the answer to the witch's epitaph and to Battler's logic error problem all along thanks to their power of love. * In Ougon Musou Kyoku, one can unlock Zepar's voice for the system voice. The voice is very deep and masculine, which may prove that Zepar is the male of the two. * It also may be possible that Zepar's masculinity may be to distract from Furfur being a male. * Zepar is based off the Great Duke of Hell who brings men and women together in love. Memorable quotes *'Fufur:' "Hey, there are two Beatos!" Zepar: "Well, there are two of us as well!" *'Zepar:' "Where am I? And who am I?" Fufur: "Well, it doesn't really matter as long as I am loved wherever I go!" *'Zepar':"and what did Kinzo say?" Furfur: "Oh, we all know what he said!" Zepar and Furfur: "OH, BEATRIIIIICE!!" Gallery ZeparOugonMusouKyoku.PNG|Zepar as he/she appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku Zepar.png|Zepar in the original game. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Furniture